


I'm Sorry For The Things I Say During Mario Kart

by shiirxtakashii



Series: Shklance Week [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Mario Cart, Multi, Shklance week, Voltron, keith and lance are competitors till the end, shiro is a big dork, shklance - Freeform, shklance week day 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 18:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8724922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiirxtakashii/pseuds/shiirxtakashii
Summary: Shklance Week Day 2: Movie Night/Game Night!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Shklance Week Day 2: Movie Night/Game Night!

“Keith! Lance!” Shiro called, bounding into the room with a movie in his hands, “Can we watch this tonight?” He was practically bouncing with excitement, holding out the small box to them.    
  
Reaching out, Keith took the movie into his hands, looking it over and realizing it was one of those cheesy romance movies. Lance peered over, looking at it with Keith and cringing slightly at the summary.    
  
“Let’s watch it,” Keith replied, handing it back to Shiro, who smiled widely and bounced over to the couch.    
  
Lance let out a small sigh, figuring he didn’t want to ruin the cuteness that was Shiro being happy.    
  
“I’ll make the popcorn,” Lance suggested, disappearing into the kitchen.    
  
Lance returned back a few minutes later to find Keith and Shiro snuggled up on the couch already. Shuffling over, Lance settled down on the other side of Shiro, setting the popcorn in Shiro’s lap.    
  
“I’ll start the movie now,” Shiro said, leaning forward to press play on the remote before leaning back, both Lance and Keith nuzzling into his sides.    
  


* * *

  
  
The movie was an agonizing two hours of torture for Lance and Keith. All the mushy, gushy, lovey-dovey stuff wasn’t for them. However, Shiro was into it deeply, and they were fond of the way he got invested in the movie.    
  
“It’s not too late, what do you both want to do next?” Shiro asked, setting the empty popcorn bowl on the table and looking at the two.    
  
“I have an idea,” Lance said, winking to Keith as he got up and walked to the TV.    
  
“Oh no,” Keith muttered as Lance started up the Wii, loud Mario Kart music blasting from the speakers.    
  
“Oh yes,” Lance said, tossing the remotes to both Shiro and Keith, settling back down in his spot.    
  
“You are so going down, Mcclain,” Keith said, picking his characters and prefered cart.    
  
“In your dreams, Kogane,” Lance chuckled, waiting for Shiro to figure out the controls before pressing start.    
  
“For the record, I have no idea how to play this,” Shiro said, turning the controller around in his hand before looking back up at the TV.    
  
“You’ll find out,” Lance smirked, preparing as the screen flashed to the view of the course.    
  
The buzzer went down in the game. 3...2...1…GO!    
  
“Hasta la later, Keith!” Lance joked, pressing the controls and quickly getting into fourth place while Keith was behind him in fifth, Shiro trailing behind in eighth.    
  
Both of them were silent, only making small sounds as they mashed buttons and bumped into Shiro. Keith ended up passing Lance and made it to second, moving onto the second lap.    
  
Shiro eventually made his way into fifth place, getting the hang of the controls. Keith made it to first, in the final round, Lance close behind him as they neared the finish line.    
  
With the finish line in site, Lance shifted himself to settle a finger on Keith’s lips from across Shiro.    
  
“Shhh. No words,” Lance said, holding the button down and speeding right by Keith and across the finish line.    
  
“You little-”    
  
“You do realize that was just the first round. We still got three more to go. Which means three more chances to try and beat me, or just kiss my ass all night,” Lance winked, settling back into his spot.    
  
“I’ll take you up on that, Lance,” Keith replied, getting ready as the next race started.   
  
“Both of you please. Don’t be lewd right now we are having fun,” Shiro intervened, snuggling back into the couch.    
  
“You still gotta catch up, Shiro.”   
  
“I’m trying okay!”    
  
The next buzzer started, all of them taking glances at each other before slamming on their controllers for another competition that Lance was likely to win once again.      


**Author's Note:**

> MARIO KART IS A COMPETATIVE GAME!! 
> 
> Twitter: @shiirxtakashii


End file.
